1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotating cup mechanism where an inner/outer cup combination devises the inner cup to rotate, inducing a liquid flow inside the cup to achieve the stirring effect in the cup.
2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional cup needs a stir to mix the beverage it holds, the stir needs to be remove from the cup when the stirring motion is completed in order to allow the user to sip from the cup, yet the used stir causes a stain on the tabletop unless a napkin or a saucer is provided. Sipping hot beverage may take some time, the beverage tend to have its fine sediments settled in the duration; it calls for the repeated uses of a stir, causing further inconveniences.
When people use tea bag in a cup, long simmering tea bags cause bitter taste, how to place lightly used tea bags aside is also a frequent little task for tea drinkers.
Most coffee and tea drinkers are burdened permanently with the use of stirs, a seemingly insignificant but perpetual extra effort.
The present invention is thus aimed primarily to provide a rotating cup mechanism comprises: an outer cup, an inner cup and an outer cup base driving module where the inner cup is inset in the outer cup and interlocked with a driving module while the driving module leads to a push button exposed on the side. When the push button is repeatedly pressed, the driving module moves gear wheel to start relative rotating motion between the outer and inner cups, thereby generating liquid flows in the cup to achieve a better mix of the liquid content.
A secondary purpose of the present invention is the provision of a detachable inner cup that can be easily removed for cleaning and then reassembled
Another goal of the present invention is one of artistic inspiration and visual effect: to manufacture the outer cup entirely of transparent material while the outer face of the inner cup is to be faced with printing graphic materiel or text. Interesting graphic and visual effects appear when the cup is in rotation.